femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia (Human Target)
Julia (Emily Foxler) is the main villainess of "Marshall Pucci", the Season 2 (and series) finale of Fox's Human Target (airdate February 9, 2011). She was initially believed to be the mistress of millionaire Marshall Pucci, the husband of Ilsa Pucci who was murdered sometime prior to the episode. Introduction Julia made her first physical apperance of the series in "Marshall Pucci", approaching Guerrero (an associate of Christopher Chance, a bodyguard whose work Ilsa was funding) and saying she was need of protection when he asked her at gunpoint why she was there. Julia then told the rest of the team, Ilsa included, that she worked with Marshall as an aid worker and that he had uncovered how someone was using his medical program in Africa for illegal weapons trading, instructing Julia to go to Prague and stay hidden while he dealt with the situation. Julia additionally claimed she had been on the run since Marshall's murder out of fear and assured Ilsa that Marshall loved her and that her relationship to him was purely professional. Reveal Swayed by Julia's plea to be able to return to her family, Ilsa convinced Chance and his associates to track down who brought about Marshall's death and help Julia reclaim her life. The operation was derailed, however, when the person who ordered Marshall's murder (revealed to be rogue CIA agent Bill Fickner) had his criminal associates knock out the technology being used by Chance's team before instructing Ilsa and Julia to meet him on a nearby subway train. After going there, however, Julia turned heel by pulling out a gun and pressing it against Ilsa. Julia then revealed that, not only was she actually a rogue CIA agent under Fickner's employ, but she had also been the one who killed Marshall on his orders, having posed as an ally to him as a means of getting close enough to kill him. Having already forced Ilsa at gunpoint to go to the back of the subway car, Julia demanded Ilsa to hand over the pictures Marshall had taken of Fickner's illegal activities, while also boasting to her of how she had deceived her and Marshall and killed the latter. Upon learning that it was Julia who killed Marshall, Ilsa escaped the subway train by pulling the emergency brake, taking Julia's gun with her. Later on, Julia was shown leading a group of rogue agents in storming Chance's headquarters shortly after the team fled, as Fickner was now intent on killing Chance and his associates to prevent them from exposing his corruption. After realizing that Marshall had hidden the pictures he'd taken at his and Ilsa's room in the Lamont Hotel, Ilsa went with Chance and company to retrieve them. Defeat As the team expected, Fickner had his associates at the hotel, with Julia watching as Ilsa got the room key and went up to the room with Chance. After tricking Fickner's agents into going to the wrong room, Ilsa was able to retrieve the SD card of Marshall's photos in their room. Afterwards, however, rather than going back downstairs, Ilsa went after Julia (who was coming after Ilsa herself) and forced her at gunpoint to the roof of the hotel, where she revealed how she'd found the photos and demanded to know why Julia had killed Marshall. In response, the evil Julia stated that Marshall got in her boss's way and had to be "eliminated", coldly proclaiming that it "as simple as that". Ilsa then seemingly prepared to kill Julia in revenge for Marshall's death, but was persuaded not to by Chance when he arrived to stop her. Fickner's men then stormed the roof and forced Chance to drop the gun, with Julia smirking at the sight. Julia then tried to make Ilsa hand over the SD card, only for her and Chance to escape by jumping from the roof and hanging on to a decorative statue. Afterwards, Fickner was forced at gunpoint by Guerrero (having lured him to their headquarters by shutting off his group's technology) to order his associates to surrender, with Laverne Winston and Ames holding Julia and her fellow cohorts at gunpoint before they were all arrested (off-screen). Trivia * Emily Foxler also played villainesses Cynthia Lang and Lena Brodsky on CSI: Miami and Bones, respectively. Gallery Julia Pistol.png|A close-up on Julia's gun as she takes Ilsa hostage Julia Spying.png|Julia tailing Ilsa and Chance Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Friend Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested